Open Beta Patch 47 Patch Notes
Feature Introducing the new AI Box system - For the longest time, one of the biggest concerns I've had about people creating smaller scripts is how they were going to share them. Sharing Modules is easy enough, but what about things like Vocabulary and Responses? What happens when someone wants to share their awesome Vocabulary list for #Boobs? Do they have to copy over their own file or painstakingly copy over ever addition they want to add from one text file to another? And don't even get me started on the Response files So I've created a something that will make script sharing extremely simple, whether you're sharing 10 Modules or 10 different lines scatted across a few Response files: The AI Box (Anyone who knows anything about AI boxes will know what an apropos name that is too ). You'll notice a new AI Box app in the Apps window. Clicking on it will bring you to the AI Box Tools window where you can create an open boxes. To create a box, simply add any script in your domme's directory and it will get added to the AI Box. You can add scripts a file or a folder at a time, and you can either click those respective buttons to open a location manually, or drop files and folders (on their respective buttons!) to add them automatically. You can add as many scripts as you wish to your AI Box. Once you're finished, simply click "Create AI Box" and it will be saved to a .txt file. Sharing your box is then as easy as hosting the txt file or even just copying the text and pasting it in a forum post. Now the beautiful part is when it comes to opening up these boxes. You can either open an AI Box txt file by clicking the Open From File button (or dragging and dropping a file on it), or you can copy and paste the text of an AI Box to the text field and click the Open From Text button. Tease AI will then show you the scripts contained in that Ai Box one at a time, and the best part is that each script will automatically be compared to your current domme's scripts, and unselect any lines in List or Response type Scripts that you already have! Even better still, Tease AI will automatically know where to place any file, and will offer to rename any AI Box Linear scripts if they happen to match the name of a script you already have. Since the AI Boxes only add lines that are checked, and lines you already have in List type scripts are deselected by default, you can share and open countless scripts without ever having to worry about them becoming a jumbled mess. Once you've saved or skipped through all the files in the box, the AI will have "escaped" the box and added to your domme's conciousness! I've worked very hard on simplifying a solution to a complex problem, and I'm pretty proud of the work I've done here. Hopefully it will facilitate the sharing of many more scripts than would have happened otherwise, because I can't think of an easier way to acommodate it at this point I've included an AI Box in this patch called Patch 47 AI Box.txt It includes #Cock, so you can see what it's like adding a Vocabulary file with words you already have, and I've also included a script that goes in Custom\Command Examples where the domme will walk you through the new Patch 47 Commands. You can run this with the Run button in the App window. Important! - I've also included a System Vocabulary word in this AI Box that is required for the new @InterruptsOff Command to work. I've not included it in the patch, so you must open this AI Box for Tease AI to be "completely" patched to 47. (Should you have any issues with the AI Box process form some reason, you can also find this file in the current Wicked Tease "Vocabulary\#Sys_InterruptsOff.txt") Speaking of simplifying solutions to a complex problem: Added new app with a new system for creating Domme Tags - You'll also notice a new app for the creation of Domme Tags. Clicking it will open up the new Domme Tags window. From there you'll see a collection of buttons and a file viewer. From the top you'll be able to see a button to go up a directory, select the drive you want and see the current directory. From the file viewer, you'll be able to select multiple files, sort and select viewing options, etc. To create Domme Tags, now all you have to do is drag one or more pictures onto a button and that domme tag will be automatically created. You can click the buttons and turn them red as well. Drag pictures onto red buttons to remove tags. I've been messing around with this system since creating it, and I think it simplifies the process a great deal. Let me know if you like this new way of creating domme tags better or any suggestions you have. The old domme tag panel will remain working for now as well. Added Splash screen when Tease AI loads - This splash screen won't make it load any slower or anything, it will just tell what's going on as it does Moved the Terms and Conditions to its own form - Nothing's changed here, and you'll have to accept them one more time but it looks a lot less ugly now Added a secret new feature - This is nothing too major, I just think you'll get a better reaction the first time you see if I don't spoil it ahead of time Bugfixes Fixed bug that caused @Goto and similar Commands to work incorrectly - I accidentally introduced this bug in a recent patch, and the scripts started jumping to where ever they found the word or phrase instead of the line in parentheses. This should be fixed now Fixed bug where @ShowButtImage pulled up Boob pictures instead 'Commands and Keywords' Added Command @InputVar[] - this can be used in Linear scripts to make the domme wait for your next response, and save what you type as the variable name you specify. For example: Tell me something #SubName What's your favorite food? @InputVarVar_FavoriteFood @ShowVarVar_FavoriteFood huh? I'll remember that #EmoteHappy As you can see, @ShowVar[] will now display string variables as well. You can also have as many @ShowVar[] Commands in a single line that you want Added Commands @InterruptsOff and @InterruptsOn - These Commands respectively turn off and on the user's ability to Interrupt into a different script, such as "Please let me stroke!" If the user says something that would normally trigger an Interrupt (whether a system Interrupt or randomly pulled from a Response, etc), the domme will say a line from #Sys_InterruptsOff.txt instead Added Command @RapidCodeOn - If you're writing a complex script that requires a long series of @NullResponse Commands, use @RapidCodeOn on the first line and it will process all lines instanteously while still running Commands. The program will go back to normal automatically when it hits a line that does not contain @NullResponse For more information on any of these Commands, please check out the Command Example script in the included AI Box